necromancy through the ages
by nooby105
Summary: dark naruto-first story-i suck at summarys,just to let you know this is more of a prolog if enough people want me to ill continue it. no pairings yet, rating for the future
1. the begining

_**-editors note: hello everybody! just to let you know this is my first story. im going to keep it simple, i don't own naruto, and flame if you like i'll still read it.**_

_'thinking'_

_**'kyuubi thinking'**_

**"kyuubi talking"**

"talking"

[_book_]

*odd noises*

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a quiet and peaceful day in konohagakure no sato(1). ANBU(2) level shinobi(3) were rushing across the village to complete there missions, chunin(4) were guarding the gates to the village, and jonin(5) were training there genin(6). And uzumaki naruto was talking to a book like usual…wait what!!

"what the hell are you!?" could be heard across the village by a special blond. said blonde's name was Naruto he was a odd shinobi to-be, at the age of 11 wearing a orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders and white along the neck a swirl insignia on the left shoulder, a slightly larger dark orange version on the back. green goggles on his forehead completed his outfit. He was at a fairly short height of about 5'1 with blond spiky hair and clear light blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek and blue wooden shinobi sandals completed his 'origanal' look.

more importantly he just screamed at a weird book. Said book was fairly large, it looked about 300-450 pages thick, it was a hard backed book that looked like its cover and back and been stained in blood. The book however was Innocent and it wasn't what he should be screaming at.

"**I am just your…conscious….yes I am your conscious".** "I didn't know I had a conscious…or that it could talk". **"that doesn't matter! Just read that book!".**"aaaaaw do I have to"? **"yes you do. Its title is 'necromancy through the ages'. until your done with that book ill be staying around _'to torment you'_. Until its time for me to go you can call me…kyuubi".**

and so the now the blondie started reading his new book against his will. Occasionally getting instructions on what certain words meant like 'necromancer'(7)and 'lich'(8), and oddly enough he also asked what 'masturbation' meant because everyone would ignore him when he asked. Kyuubi simply ignored him as well making naruto pout, until kyuubi told him he was a "slacking freeloader who needed to hurry the fuck up".

~one year later~

the now 13 year old boy had a slightly different look. he grew a few inches and his hair got a little lighter than his regular blonde, his jumpsuit somehow got a even darker orange and blue, almost like some sort of dark energy was corrupting it somehow...

What naruto didn't know was that reading 'necromancy through the ages' slowly but surely made him a much, much darker person. And the more he read and the more he practiced with his new skills the closer he was to being an evil being, still dense and a idiot...but a evil being none the less.

"whoohoo!!! One page left!" _'I wonder what a transformation ritual is? I should ask kyuubi'_. "kyuubi what's a transformation ritual?". **"its what can turn you into a lich"**. "what! Why didn't you tell me?! I would be much closer to being hokage (9) if I could become a lich! It could save me years of my longer lifespan to turn into a lich now!"(10)_**'annoying brat'**_ **"because your not ready to turn into a lich yet you little meat sack! You still haven't made a single thing from that book! You'll need to make lots of skeletons, golems, ghouls, zombies- wait why should I be telling you all this crap! Just reread the sections on this! And why ask me about the ritual when you can just as easily read about it on the next page you little shit!"**

**[**_**transformation**__**ritual**__: the transformation ritual will make any necromancer exceptionally more powerful. The ritual itself is fairly easy just draw a circle around yourself and sacrifice roughly 10-20 live humans. The more the better! Remember to drink a little bit of blood from each human though. Remember DO NOT LEAVE THE CIRCLE! When you kill each human just put a little blood from each into a cup then ingest the blood. The ritual itself takes at least 5 minutes to at most 30. After the ritual you will be twice as strong as usual. Every spell will be more powerful, and any of your dead will be significantly more powerful._

-_**warning: after the ritual you will be very weak! The worst case was calculated at 3% total power. The weakness will last for a total of 7 days. Make sure to do this in a secluded spot. Anything of holy descent or with holy powers WILL hunt you down. Only 27% of the necromancers who did this ritual survived. It is recommended to have a large army of dead to guard you during this period**_.]

"oh, so i need to have a large army... i should get started! first i should train my magic first though...lets see...page 27...how to use 'icebolt'....i need to channel the energy to my hands....then look like I'm holding a small ball of something...ok now think cold thoughts" _'icecube....iceburg...refridgerator... sasuke's humor...' _"now i need to push the energy out! *whistle* *whoosh* "no! i just froze my bed! i was aiming the other way to!!" _'guess i need to work on my aim.'_*whistle* *whoosh* *crash!* "what the!? i cant feel my legs!" "quick someone get a med-nin!"(11) _'it went out the window!'_needless to say the window was closed the door was locked and when an anbu team got to where the bolt came from naruto was practicing at the park.

7:00 PM(2 hours later)

"i did it! i really did it! the frost bolt actually went in the right direction this time! i can even make it turn a little! crap its getting late i should head home." so he ran back to his house *crash!* "ow! what the fuck!?" his jumpsuit was just a tad to small, so it snapped at the leg resulting in him hitting a wall...then falling onto a trashcan. "there should be some out behind that one store..." indeed there were, however these were black and blue not orange and blue. "what! NOOOO! i need the orange!!" **"shut up and grab the damn jumpsuits! these are much better for a ninja _'even if its a jumpsuit'_ ***grumble grumble* "fine..." *yawn* "must be time to go to bed." so he ran back to his apartment building, unlocked the door, took off his sandals, and tripped on his forgotten book. *crash!* "....fuck it ill use the book as a pillow...I'm to damn tired..." *snore*

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

and that's the opening, really though if enough people like it ill make another chapter. i may even write the whole story for just one person.

1-konohagakure no sato-village hidden in the leaves

2-ansatsu senjutsu tokushu butai- Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

3-shinobi-ninja

4-chunin-medium ninja-

5-jonin-high ninja-

6-gening-low ninja-

7-necromancer- basically controls the dead, makes experiments on the dead, brings back spirits, mostly insane or evil.

8-lich- basically a necromancer with a truckload of steroids. I'm going with the they are NOT immortal approach. they usually control the dead to a greater degree than necromancers and they most likely can control necromancers.

9-hokage-fire shadow- leader of konoha

10-I'm a firm believer that necromancy can prolong your lifespan

11- a shinobi that specialises in healing


	2. i actualy did something today!

-editors note: so yea i still don't own naruto. and for your information (spoiler) naruto will still be a idiot just a more insane and evil one. and for your information some ideas were made while i was listening to das omen by e nomine(i also do not own). oh yea that reminds me... I'm going to be making the 1st chapter longer. by at least a few hundred words.

"talking"

**"kyuubi talking"**

**_'kyuubi thinking'_**

_'thinking'_

*odd noises*

[_book]_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"hmmmm so according to my conscious, and the book, I need to make an army of the dead….cool!". "lets see here…aha the page on skeletons!"

[_skeletons: most skeletons are actually quite easy to control. The easiest way to make one is to just use a previously decomposed body. You could make strings in them or drill in them, maybe put them in armor even to keep them together, but the most surefire way to do it is just to use your necrotic energy(1) and make a sort of "casing" around the body, the closer to the body the better. After that you can do one of two things to make the skeleton under your control. The easiest is to place a small stone, after filling it with necrotic energy, onto the skeleton. This however has the problem that if the stone is broken the skeleton will turn into a corpse and you need to redo the operation. The harder way is using your NE(2_) _on the skeletons body and filling it up. For beginners this is not advised because it is draining, however this will make the skeleton much more sturdy_.

-**_warning: even with armor skeletons will still be fairly fragile and weak, its best to carve runes into there bones for strength, agility and vitality(check the next page for them). Skeletons are best used as rangers because of there weakness, unlike there more evolved infernal skeletons(check 5 pages ahead)_**.]

"I need to find a skeleton". so naruto ran towards the village graveyard. He then started looking for the oldest tombstone to find a good one. Unfortunately the oldest one was only about 5 years old. "I think it decom…er…. Loses its skin and stuff in five years right?" so he dug up the grave. Sadly he wasn't good with a shovel and when he was done it was late into the night. "Uh-oh there still a lot of skin and stuff left on it…oh well it should be fine". so he cautiously ran to his abandoned apartment building hauling a corpse on his shoulder. The blue rock(3) he got out of the ring on the bodies finger was quickly filled with NE and placed on the things foot. "moan". "I didn't know skeletons could talk…or that the rock would move to its brain….wait skeletons don't have brains! What is this thing? I know! I should check the book!"

[_zombies: zombies are the same as skeletons really. There like skeletons but stronger, and a bit slower. They look like a skeleton but with at least half of there original flesh. Eventually you can even make zombies of other species unlike skeletons! You can make a zombie the same way you would a skeleton. But if you want you can make a zombie have actual intelligence. To make them have intelligence you should take out there brain and make a few runes on it(see next few pages). For this reason zombies can make great scientists, and assistants_.

-**_warning: zombies can be made like skeletons but they will always have one key weakness: the head and or brain. Destroy the brain and the zombie is done for. Best to give them a helmet of some kind for this reason. Zombies can also make themselves stronger by eating there favorite food. Brains. They WILL eat brains every chance they get, in this case they are a glutton_**.]

Naruto just looked back and forth between the zombie and the book, all the time listening to it moan about brains. "so I made a zombie…awesome! But wait….I still want a skeleton… and you need a weapon….I guess I could just get you one later though. Oh well ill be back later…..oh yea you need a name…how about…kentanka?" "moan". "OK , ill be back later then kentanka!"

About 3:00 am(about 5 hours later)

" I found a skeleton kentanka!" "moan…brains…..moan". "yep!". '_I don't have a blue rock this time…ill just use my NE as a shell then!_'. an odd blue-black energy(4) was covering the skeleton. Naruto was showing signs of exhaustion. Finally after an eternity(30 seconds) it was over. And naruto was passed out on the floor under the 1 eye of his zombie "kentanka"(5)and his unnamed skeleton.

"fuck my head hurts!" *crack* "what was that!?" he quickly spun his head to look at his skeleton. it was making odd cracking sounds while pointing at the door. naruto soon got the hint and opened the door. his sensei(6) umino iruka from the shinobi academy was standing there."hello there naruto! i came by to tell you that the genin test starts tommarrow. so dont be late!" "he he don't worry iruka-sensei i wont be late!" "good....naruto whats that smell? it smells like something died in your appartment?" "its nothing sensei!" the door was quickly slammed in iruka's face, leaving a confused chunin to walk away.

_'that was a close one. he almost saw kantanka and skinny(7).' _"wait the genin exam is tommarrow!? i need to train!!" *slam!*

"*moan*....i wanz brainz...." *crack* *pop*

(later that day-noon)

*slurp!* "this ramen is the best ayame-chan!" "you should be thanking chichioya not me naruto-kun." "right! thanks for the ramen teuchi-oyaji!" "not a problem at all naruto-kun!" *slurp* "well i got to get going! i need to train for the exam tommarrow!" he put some bills from gama-chan(8) on the table "bye!"

_'that didn't help at all...i trained for 5 hours...and got more ramen....but i still can't do the bunshin no jutsu(9) and i barely managed to get better at the kawarimi no jutsu(10), my henge no jutsu(11) is perfect though!ah I'm finally home.' _he pulled out his keys and opened the door. immediately he was hit with the smell of rotting flesh. kantanka and skinny were right where he left them though. _'i forgot about them! what can i do now!? if they stay here shinobi will eventually find out about my necromancy!! the book says ill probubly be killed if people find out! i have to move them somewhere else... i know! ill put them in the hokage mountain(12)! there's a way in through the sandaime's(13) ear! _"kantanka! skinny! follow me!"

after roughly 40 minutes of sneaking through the village they finally made it to the sandaime's ear. "okay you two get in there!"...._'i need a way to get them to come to me if need be...i got it!' _"if you two ever feel me use a chakra pulse come to me okay?" *moan* *crackle* "great! now remember stay here!"

_'today was a long day... i made a skeleton a zombie and the exam is tomorrow....*yawn* oh well everything will be fine tomorrow._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

1-i decided that instead of chakra necrotic energy would be better. sorry if i stole someones idea

2-NE is short for necrotic chakra

3-the "blue rock" is a Sapphire, if your wondering look at the editors note at the top

4-that's what naruto's NE will look like,(spoiler) think nibi's chakra

5-i went off my warning for this 1, kentanka means glutton

6-sensei means teacher

7-name of the skeleton

8-the name of his wallet

9-clone technique

10-body replacement technique

11-transformation technique

12- has the faces of all 4 hokages on it. think mount Rushmore

13-sandaime means 3rd


End file.
